New Heights
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: Ethan is not strong enough for the Ferris Wheel. Will Cal be able to help his brother? Or will he have to deal with the aftermath? Based on upcoming episode.
1. Chapter 1

Ethan walked into the ED with a new spring in his step. After last week's fiasco he was determined to leave that all in the past. Since he had rescinded his resignation he and Lily had become close and he wanted them to be friends again. Ethan was by the nurses' station when Connie called him over.

"Dr. Hardy, there has been an incident at a theme park and I need a doctor to go with the paramedics. Can you go out on the shout with them?" Connie's tone of voice was more of an order than a request. So without disobeying her orders Ethan nodded and went off to get his stuff.

Heading outside to the ambulance bay he saw Iain and the new replacement for Dixie getting the ambulance ready to head off to the scene of the incident.

"Ready to go, mate?" Iain asked patting Ethan on the shoulder.

"Yes." Ethan responded.

"Right. Well, we just have to wait for Big Mac and we'll be on our way." Iain told him.

As if on cue Big Mac came out of the department. He and Ethan jumped into the back while Iain and the other paramedic got into the front of the vehicle. With the sirens wailing and the blue lights flashing they drove off down the road at fast speed. Upon arriving at the theme park they could see a crowd gathering up ahead. Pulling up the four of them got out of the ambulance and walked towards where the people were gathered.

"Paramedics!" Iain shouted over the mumble of the crowd.

"Please, you've got to help her. It's my granddaughter." A flustered man came up to him.

As the man came up Iain noticed he was holding his arm against his chest.

"Okay, sir. We'll help her. But. for now can I ask does your arm hurt?" Iain said.

"No. Well, not a lot. Please, you've got to help her."

Iain informed his other colleague to sort out the man's arm while he assessed the girl. Iain looked around the crowd to see if he could see anyone hurt. He couldn't. Turning back to the man he asked him where his granddaughter was. The man responded by pointing with his good arm upwards. Iain, Big Mac and Ethan all looked towards where he was pointing. A young girl sat high up in seat on top of a ferris wheel.

"Right." Iain breathed out as the situation became a bit more dangerous than before. "Mac, could you phone the fire brigade and inform them about our situation."

"The fire brigade won't be any use." The man said. "She won't listen to anyone."

"Okay. What's her name?"

"Sarah."

Iain still ordered Big Mac to call the fire brigade anyway. Ethan's eyes remained fixed on the ferris wheel. His worst fear was in front of him. But, he couldn't let that stop him. A patient needed him and he was the only one who could treat her. He swallowed nervously before walking towards the steps leading up to the wheel.

"Ethan! Wait for the fire brigade." Iain shouted after him.

Ethan didn't listen to him. He stood in front of the wheel and a ladder that was propped up against the beam. He knew he was going to have to face his fear sooner or later. So taking a deep breath he placed one foot on the ladder and began to climb. He climbed higher and higher. Reaching the top of the ladder he then stepped on to the beam, hands gripping tightly to the thin piece of wire above his head. He wasn't going to look down. It would only make matters worse. Back below, Iain and Big Mac saw what Ethan was doing. They tried calling him to come down but, they knew Ethan was ignoring their shouts.

"How long did the fire brigade say they were going to be?" Iain asked Big Mac as they continued to watch Ethan shuffle along the ferris wheel.

"About 30 minutes." Big Mac answered him.

"30 minutes? We don't have 30 minutes."

"They said they had a fire incident on Farmead and the blaze is not going out."

"So what are we supposed to do for 30 minutes?" Iain said frustratedly.

Big Mac just shrugged in response. He heard Iain sight out loud. Still shuffling across Ethan was now by the seat where the young girl was.

"Hi, there. My name is Dr. Hardy, but you can call me Ethan."

The girl didn't respond.

"Do you mind if I climb in? I can't really treat you if I'm standing here, can I?" Ethan said trying to reassure her.

The girl got agitated and shook her head. Ethan remained where he was even though he didn't like it.

"What's your name?" Ethan asked quietly.

"Sarah." Came her reply.

"Okay, Sarah. Can you tell me are you hurt anywhere?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Well, then do you think you can come down then? Your grandfather is worried about you and it would be great if he got to see you to know you were alright."

In the distance they could hear the sirens of the fire engine arriving. Within minutes a fireman was climbing up a much longer ladder. Sarah became a bit scared when she saw the fireman climbing up towards her. As she scooted further away the seat rocked backwards. Ethan grabbed hold of it to steady it.

"It's okay, Sarah. This man won't hurt you. He's just going to help you down so you can see your grandfather." Ethan explained to her.

Sarah calmed down a bit. She scooted over towards the fireman. Helping her climbed down the two of them were now safe and sound at the bottom. Ethan, however, was still standing on top of the wheel. He began to shuffle over towards the ladder when suddenly his foot slipped. Gasps were heard from below as they saw Ethan hang on to the thin piece of wire. Ethan felt his heart sink to his stomach as he gripped onto the wire. His breathing was becoming faster and faster. He tried to take calming breaths but, nothing was working. He could feel his hands slipping away. He wasn't going to let go though. He knew that if he could shuffle towards the ladder he would be able to climb down. But, he couldn't move. His arms wouldn't coordinate with his brain. Iain and Big Mac looked up and saw Ethan hanging on. The firemen were trying to pump up an inflatable safety net but, it was taking too long. Then all of a sudden their worst fear came true.


	2. Chapter 2

Iain and Big Mac watched in horror as they saw Ethan's body make contact with the ground. The two of ran over without hesitation. Blood was pouring out and surrounding Ethan's body.

"I need a trolley, head collar, 1 litre of saline now!" Iain shouted.

The two of them kept Ethan's neck stabilized. Iain placed two fingers on Ethan's neck hoping to still feel a pulse. He couldn't feel anything. He placed a bag and mask over his face while Big Mac began chest compression. With Ethan on the trolley and in the ambulance it was now a race against time. They needed to get to the ED as soon as possible if Ethan was going to survive a fall from that height. The others had been informed on the way. As the ambulance pulled up they were met with Connie, Zoe, Robyn and Lofty. Remaining professional they rolled into RESUS.

"Can I get a full FBC, U & E's, LFTs, another litre of saline, 2 units of blood." Connie rolled off. "And can someone phone up CT and neuro?"

The team rushed around trying to stabilize Ethan and restart his heart. So far there was no output. Ethan was loosing a lot blood. The prognosis wasn't looking good, but they knew they couldn't give up on him. They were going to save him. Back outside of RESUS Iain and Big Mac watched on as their friends and colleagues tried every attempt to keep Ethan alive.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Cal asked coming up to them.

The two of them spun around and blocked Cal's view to RESUS. Before they could stop him, Cal peered over their shoulders.

"Ethan!" Cal burst through the doors. "What the hell happened?"

"Cal, mate. You can't be in here." Iain said grabbing him by the shoulder.

Cal wasn't listening. He shrugged Iain's hand away from his shoulder and rushed over to his brother's side. Grabbing Ethan's hand he tried to see if there was a reaction. There wasn't. Iain tried to pull Cal away from the bed but, he was refusing to leave Ethan. By this time Max had entered to help Iain remove Cal from RESUS. He too, wasn't having any luck. Cal was determined to remain by Ethan until he knew he was going to be okay.

"Dr. Knight." Connie's tone of voice was firm, but not harsh. "I can't treat Ethan if you are in the way. Please, wait in the relative's room until I know more about your brother's condition."

"No. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to sit and wait until you tell me there was nothing you could do. I'm staying until you save my brother." Cal was firm, as well.

"Cal." This time it was Zoe. "If you really want us to save Ethan, then go to the relative's room. I'll come and get you when he's stable."

Cal reluctantly allowed himself to be removed from RESUS by Max and Lofty. As soon as they entered the staffroom Cal's legs gave way and he collapsed onto the sofa. He broke down as the thought of losing his little brother finally hit him. Max and Lofty sat down beside him not talking. The two of them let Cal pour out his emotions without interfering. What was only a few minutes seemed like hours for Cal as he waited to hear any news on how Ethan was doing. He began pacing, he wasn't about to lose him. Not now. He stopped suddenly. The situation just got worse. How was he supposed to tell his mother, his real mother that her youngest son had died? Cal was brought out of his thoughts when Robyn appeared in the door.

"Zoe and Connie would like to see you."

Cal rushed out of the staffroom. Along the way towards RESUS he bumped into Charlie.

"Oh, Cal." Charlie stopped him in his tracks. "Your mum wants to see you."

"Can't."

"But, she is your patient."

"Charlie, I said I can't."

"What's so important than your patient?"

"Ethan."

Charlie looked at him.

"What do you mean 'Ethan'?"

"Ethan's in RESUS fighting for his life. At this moment in time my priority is my brother." Cal snapped.

Cal pushed past Charlie and stepped into RESUS. Upon entering Cal couldn't see Ethan. Curtains were drawn around the body. A knot tightened in his stomach. Zoe spotted Cal by the door. Indicating with her head she took him to the other side of the room. It was deadly silent apart from the beeping and his heartbeat. The sound of the machines giving off a steady beep was a good sign, right? It meant Ethan was stable and alive.

"How is he?" Cal asked Zoe.

That's when he saw her hesitate at his question. Zoe looked in the direction of where Ethan was lying and then back at him. It was then he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Zoe? What is it?" He asked sensing it wasn't good news.

"I'm so sorry, Cal."


	3. Chapter 3

At first Zoe's words didn't register with him. He shook his head in denial.

"No, he can't be dead." Cal said in a whisper.

"He's not exactly dead." Zoe replied, placing a hand on his arm. "But, he's not exactly alive."

"Then what's wrong with him?" Cal asked.

"As you know Ethan fell from a massive height. The injuries he'd sustained were severe. There was a bleed to his brain that we couldn't stop. I'm afraid he's in a coma."

Cal's breathing stopped. He felt himself collapse against the bed behind him. He placed his hands on his knees as he tried to calm his breathing down. It wasn't working. Zoe came over and sat down beside him.

"What is his prognosis?"

"Cal, you know as well as I do that with an injury like Ethan has we won't know until he wakes up." Zoe replied. "If he wakes up."

"And if he does wake up?"

"If he does wake up then I am afraid it doesn't look good."

"It doesn't look good now." Cal added. "Tell me, how bad it's going to be?"

"Ethan may never walk again."

This time Zoe's words did hit him and has they sunk in his breath hitched. Ethan may never walk again. Cal shook his head. Why did Ethan have to do? He knew he was scared of heights. Did he do it to prove a point? Did he have to do it to prove to himself he was still a good doctor? Or was did it go deeper than just overcoming his fear? Cal didn't know. All he did know was that his brother was currently fighting for his life.

"Do you mind if go sit with him?" Cal inquired.

"Well, we're just about to take him up to ICU. You come with us." Zoe answered.

Soon Ethan was rolled out of RESUS. As he was rolled out with Cal following close beside him holding onto Ethan's hand they were met with their friends. Everyone smiled weakly at Cal hoping Ethan would pull through.

"He's going to be just fine." Lofty said as they rolled by.

"Thanks, mate." Cal replied.

"Of course, he is." Max added. "I mean who's going to keep an eye on you?"

There were a few chuckles and even Cal managed a small smile at Max's comment. Once Ethan was settled in a room up in ICU, Zoe left Cal to be alone with him. Pulling up a chair, he sat down beside the bed still holding onto Ethan's hand. For a few minutes Cal just sat there stroking his brother's hand. Even though he knew Ethan wasn't awake Cal felt comforted by the thought that he probably knew he was here.

"Really, Nibbles?" Cal started. "I would expect me to do something like this, but not you. What were you trying to do? Prove to yourself you were still a good doctor? Prove to me that I'm not always the superhero? Whatever it was just don't pull a stunt like that again. All I'm asking you to do now is pull through this. Please, just wake up."

Cal felt fresh tears fall down his cheeks. He's never felt this scared since the car crash. But, this time was different. At least when Ethan was involved in the car crash he knew Ethan was going to be alright. Now, he knew nothing. He realised how Ethan must have felt like every time he goes off and does something drastic. Cal didn't know how long he had been in ICU for, but he must have fallen asleep because he soon felt himself being woken up. He lifted his head up from where he sat and saw Lofty.

"You've been here ages. Why don't you go home and I'll stay with him?" Lofty offered.

"No." Cal said wearily. " I can't leave him."

"He's not going anywhere any time soon. And you need to rest. I'll call you if anything happens."

Cal was still reluctant to leave Ethan's side but, knew he needed to rest. Nodding slowly he let Lofty take his seat.

"Call me if anything happens. And I mean anything." Cal told Lofty.

Lofty nodded in response. Cal took one last look at his brother before leaving the room. He soon arrived back home even though he had no idea how he managed to drive back with the lack of sleep he had. But, he did. As soon as the door was closed behind him he shrugged off his coat and slumped down on the sofa. His eyes soon closed and he fell fast asleep. Deep in his sleep in the distance Cal could hear a ringing. At first he didn't know what it was, then he realised it was his phone. Pulling out the phone from his pocket Cal read the called ID. It read 'Noel'.

"Noel, is it Ethan?" He said hastily.

"Do you think you can come back in?" Noel's tone didn't deny or confirm his question.

"Is it Ethan?" Cal asked again.

"I can't tell you anything over the phone. Come to the hospital and Zoe will tell you everything you need to know."

Cal didn't wait to hear if Noel had anything else to say. He grabbed his jacket, car keys and drove back to the ED. Bursting through the doors he was soon spotted by Zoe. Zoe walked over to him.

"Cal, I need you to be calm."

Now Cal was really worried. Why did he need to be calm? Had Ethan began to deteriorate? He needed to know.

"Why?" Cal stuttered.

"Ethan's CT scan results have come back. I'm afraid the prognosis now is not good."

"No. Don't say that. Tell me he's going to be okay." Cal pleaded.

"I'm so sorry, Cal." Zoe whispered.

Cal couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed to floor not caring who was looking at him. His brother, his little brother was gone and all he wanted to do was to have him back. All he wanted was to have him in his arms. Indicating with her head she and Lofty led Cal away from reception. They went into the staffroom where they could have some privacy.

"At this moment in time the only thing keeping Ethan alive is the ventilator." Zoe told him. "But, his chance of waking up impossible. He's brain dead."

Cal let out a sob as those last two words came out of Zoe's mouth. He knew what Zoe was asking him to do. But, how could he kill his baby brother? If he just kept Ethan on the ventilator in some ways he could still be alive. However, his heart told him if he did that it would be selfish. Ethan wouldn't want him to do that. Letting him go was the only option for Cal. It was a tough decision to make.

"I assume you already know what's going to happen next?" Zoe said.

Cal just nodded in response. He couldn't speak. If only he could shut his eyes and turn back the clock. Perhaps then he could have stopped Ethan from going on shout with the paramedics. Life didn't work like that. What happened had happened. Ethan had risked his life to save a patient. He was more of a superhero than Cal ever was. Cal walked with Zoe up to ICU. Once inside the room Cal felt a chill run up his spine. He couldn't believe he was going to do what he was about to do.

"Can I say my goodbyes to him?"

"Of course."

Cal went up to where Ethan lay and held his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Nibbles. I know I haven't been a good brother to you but, I could never have asked for a better brother than you. I love you."

Cal turned around and nodded his head indicating to Zoe to switch off the machine. With the switch off the steady beats of the heart monitor soon turned to a monotonous sound. A sound which signalled Ethan's heart was no long beating. A single tear slid down Cal's face as he and Zoe stood in silence. Complete silence.


End file.
